Tempus decretorium
by DotyFaspyn
Summary: Hermione tras ser rescatada por sus amigos, vuelve a la seguridad de la base, pero se horroriza al ver como serpientes se han colado a su hogar. Es frustrante ver como sus amigos confían en ellas, y es mas frustrante haber olvidado el tiempo en que ella también lo hizo. Y no solo la castaña sufre esta perdida de memoria, cierto rubio sufre también las consecuencias.


Año Nuevo siempre le pareció uno de los días más felices del año. Los parientes se sonreían y abrazan como si fuese ser la última reunión familiar, aun cuando en casi todo el año se hubiesen ignorado por completo o inventando excusas para no asistir a los cumpleaños de las tías más insoportables; las parejas no dejaban que los labios del amante dejaran los suyos por el miedo de que estos se enfriaran por la indiferencia y la falta de pasión, siendo que el resto del año no dejan de gritarse como enemigos declarados; los amigos llamaban por teléfono a cuantas personas estuvieran en su agenda para desearles un hermoso día, muchos de ellos que intercambiaron palabras afectuosas no conocían ni el apellido del otro.

No se sentía pesimista al notar esos detalles hipócritas, al contrario, se consideraba una empedernida optimista que tenía la esperanza que todas esas sombras que se cernían sobre las relaciones frías entre las personas se borraban al unirlas la ilusión que un nuevo año era sinónimo de nuevas oportunidades, nuevas vivencias, nuevos amores, nuevos retos. Que las experiencias, buenas y malas, serían los escalones de la escalera del aprendizaje.

Sonreía al sentir ese hormigueo que circulaba por todo su cuerpo, embriagándola de ansiedad, e impidiéndole mover su cuerpo. Era curioso que la alegría le nublara un poco la audición, podía escuchar los gritos un poco distorsionados de euforia que, seguramente, lanzaba el vecindario entero.

No lograba identificar el ruido que anunciaba la salida de un fuego artificial, ese típico "BOOM" que se escuchaba segundos antes ver por el cielo una luz brillante y colorida que corría sin rumbo. La explosión no la escuchaba pero sin duda podía ver por encima de su cabeza como los fuegos artificiales danzaban de un lado a otro. Bellos e inalcanzables, perdidos hasta encontrar un punto en donde terminar su ruta.

Noto con curiosidad que pocas de esas estelas de luz terminaban sobre el firmamento, en su mayoría se dirigían de izquierda a derecha, pero la poca movilidad de su cuello le impedía ver donde terminaban. Eran hermosas. Eran luminosas. Eran muy rápidas.

Azules, rojas, verdes, rojas, verdes, amarillas, verdes, verdes, doradas, verdes, verdes, verdes. VERDE.

Ese año su vecino, el señor Fisher parecía encantado con ese color. Una pasó muy cerca de ella y extendió la mano, fue realmente difícil hacer ese sencillo movimiento pues el hormigueo se transformó en molestia y entre más elevaba el brazo, la molestia se transformó en dolor.

-¡No!- una segunda mano impidió el cometido- ¡Mierda Hermione, casi te alcanza!

Los gritos se escuchaban un poco más claros pero no les presto mucha atención pues su sentido se centró en esa voz. El cielo fue tapado por una pecosa cara que ella tanto conocía y que lograba que sus labios curvaran una sonrisa de manera involuntaria.

-Ron- musito pero ni ella misma se escuchó.

Como quiso tocar el rayo, deseo tocar el rostro que amaba.

El dolor abrazaba fuertemente su brazo pero no la detuvo de hacer contacto con ese ceño fruncido, con suavidad deseo eliminar esas líneas que se dibujaban en la frente de su querido pelirrojo. El permitió que sus dedos rozaran su piel, la mueca de preocupación no abandono su rostro pero el chico se permitió cerrar los ojos, expulsando un suspiro.

-Ron- repitió un poco más fuerte- Feliz año nuevo.

Y Hermione Granger cumplió una de las tradiciones más antiguas estipuladas en las costumbres más románticas muggles. Con ayuda de su otra mano, atrajo el rostro de un sorprendido Ron Weasley al suyo propio, robándole un dulce beso. Tal vez por sus venas no corriera solo el valor que caracterizaba su casa, sino una deliciosa mezcla entre valentía y una ligera cantidad de alcohol. Oh, deliciosa mezcla que le permitía volar hacia el cielo.

Flojo al inicio, sin la contribución del joven. Al asaltarlo por sorpresa, ella justifico esta falta de participación, así que en un arranque de valor profundizo un poco más el beso. Sonrió contra sus labios al ver como el seguía su movimiento. Sus labios cosquillaban donde la presión sensibilizaba la piel. Su corazón saltaba de alegría, el primer beso del año era sin duda los más cálidos que puedan existir pero el momento se esfumo cuando sintió que las manos del pelirrojo tomaban sus hombros y la separaban.

-¿Que estoy haciendo?- pregunto para sí. Sus rasgos que marcaban preocupación antes del beso, se habían acentuado, volviéndolo en una expresión de angustia y casi podía identificar la culpabilidad. Los minutos donde su mente volaba entre las nubes se evaporo dando paso a un impacto frontal con tierra firme.

-¿Que...-la castaña no pudo terminar la oración pues su pequeño mundo, donde solo habitaban ella y Ron, se expandió. El golpe de realidad la aturdió, poco a poco sus sentidos se aclararon permitiéndole abarcar su entorno. Con horror se dio cuenta que el mundo ardía y ella estaba en medio de una batalla.

-¡RONALD ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?!- pregunto asustada. Se incorporó pero un mareo la volvió a tumbar en el suelo.

-Celebrando fin de año, ¿no verdad?-pregunto irónico un hombre con rostro desfigurado a su lado. Al enfocar la vista pudo identificar a su maestro de Artes Oscuras en cuarto año. Ojo loco-Si ya terminaron con esa estúpida escena de reencuentro me encantaría evitar la parte en que alguno de nuestros partes del cuerpo salen de lugar. Créanme no lo vale- dijo apuntando a su ojo derecho. O lo que se podía considerar un ojo.

Ojo loco se puso de pie, y detrás del Ronald lo siguió con prisa, cargando a una Hermione Granger desorientada.

Era de noche y lo que había supuesto que eran fuegos artificiales eran realmente maldiciones lanzadas de diestra a siniestra por todos en el lugar. La castaña captaba todo y nada a la vez porque los movimientos a su alrededor giraban muy deprisa. Nadie estaba a salvo de esas maldiciones, pudiste morir por una que te lanzo tu contrincante, o bien podías morir por una maldición que un aliado lanzo por error en tu dirección. Lo importante es que quedabas tirado allí, convirtiéndote en un obstáculo que entorpecía el camino.

Todos gritaban, algunos lloraban y otros suplicaban. Hermione se dio por enterada que lo que eran gritos de euforia en su imaginación eran realmente gritos de terror al verse uno acorralado o torturado. Pasaron junto a una mujer con capa que pataleaba buscando consumo al ver su compañero caído, ella entrelazaba su mano con la de él, noto un anillo en ambas manos. Tanto el profesor como Ron se agacharon detrás de una roca cuando una maldición iba en su dirección, y detrás de ella escondido había un hombre con una capa negra y una máscara sobre su cabeza. El mortifago los miraba pálido con ambas manos levantadas en señal de rendición.

-No me mat...-el hombre cayo como peso muerto frente a ellos después que Mody lanzara una maldición asesina directo a su corazón.

El shock de presenciar la muerte de un mago desarmado el dejo muda. No podía decir que fue una crueldad, pues estaban en campo de batalla, pero no pudo reprimir una lágrima de pena.

La humanidad caía al infierno, y la magia facilitaba el proceso.

Desde niña había creído fervientemente que con la magia los sueños se volvían realidad, a la edad de 11 años comprobó que la magia hace que la realidad parezca un sueño. Ahora veía como este sueño se alteró en una pesadilla. Negó esa traición de l magia, no podía aceptar ese hecho. La belleza de la magia no se pudre ni se tiñe de perversidad. Nada de eso era real. No podía aceptar lo que sus ojos le decían que era verdad. No, no, no.

No se dio cuenta que se habían detenido de nuevo hasta que sintió sus pies tocando el suelo. Y si no hubiera sido por el brazo del pelirrojo se había derrumbado por completo.

-No, no, no-murmuraba sin parar. Bajo su mirada y coloco sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza obstaculizando su odio y visión. Aunque su visión ya estaba obstaculizas por las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas.

-Hermione, tenemos que salir. Escuchame-rogo su amigo, exigiendo atención mientras procuraba no ser convertidos en blanco de un hechizo.

Sabía que tenía que prestar atención, su lógica le decía que si quería vivir un nuevo día tenía que mantener fría la cabeza y salir adelante, mas sin embargo la locura del momento no le permitía avanzar.

Unos pasos llegaron a ellos, pero ella no se molesto en verificar quien era la nueva persona entre ellos, solo deseaba ignorar todo cerrar los ojos y olvidar que la muerte jugaba a su alrededor.

Sin aviso una mano la impulso fuera del brazo protector de Ron y la lanzo hacia el frente.

-¡MALDITA SEA HERMIONE REACCIONA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-grito alguien que estrujaba sus antebrazos, obligandola levantar la mirada.

Y lo que vio frente a ella, provoco que su ataque de pánico se desvaneciera por completo. Dejo de lado todo. Olvido su alrededor. Olvido a Ron. Olvido a Ojo loco. Olvido los rayos que amenazaban con matarla. Olvido ese nauseabundo olor a quemado y sangre. Y por un segundo sucedió lo impensable, la mente de Hermione Granger quedo en blanco. Si en ese momento le hubieran preguntado de que color era el cielo, hubiera respondido gris. Si le hubieran preguntado de que color era el fuego hubiera respondido gris. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado de que color eran los ojos del niño, elegido, mejor amigo de ella, hubiera respondido gris. Pues los ojos de Draco Malfoy, que estaba parado a escasos centímetros de ella, eran grises y la miraban fijamente.

Después de instantes en el que el reloj se detuvo, el tiempo volvió a tomar cursar al igual que la mente de la castaña. Y si alguien le preguntaba de que color eran el corazón de Draco Malfoy, ella sin duda no diría gris. Era negro, completamente negro.

Sin previo aviso la castaña se lanzo hacia Mody y tomo la varita de este.

-¿Que demoni..-sin darle tiempo a nadie apunto su varita a un confundido rubio y grito.

-¡Desmaius!

* * *

 **Bueno, les presento una historia que ha estando rondando por mi cabecita. Espero que les agrade. Solo quiero comentar que tendrá dos puntos de vista: el hermione y el de nuestro hurón favorito. Si les agrada dejen un comentario, mi imaginación se alimenta de palabras motivadoras y también aprende de criticas constructivas.**

 **Que pasen linda noche.**


End file.
